


Aventures Steve-Cordiennes

by SteveAnimal



Category: Aventures Discordiennes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveAnimal/pseuds/SteveAnimal
Summary: Lors du 11eme Chapitre de la 4eme Saison des Aventures Discordiennes, Omega fut arrêter par la police interfanfictionnelle pour délit de bronlitude et un manque de régularité flagrante ! Sa peine ? Être remplacer par un nouvel auteur, Steve, un vendeur d'iPhone dont plus personne n'avais entendu parler depuis Janvier 2017...





	1. Sept Mois

PRECEDEMENT : Sandro s'est fait arrêter pour usurpation d'identité, Playermy est devenu un Gilet Jaune et tout le monde est allez dans l'espace !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA BASE DE LA FÉDÉRATION GALACTIQUE D'EUROPE :

**Ermite** : On attends quoi depuis Juillet déjà ?

**Farid** : Qu'Omega revienne car il s'est fait arrêter pour délit de bronlitude.

**Syn** : Aaaaah j'aime quand la justice fait bien son taf...

Un portail apparait et Steve en sort.

**Sandro** : Euh... C'est qui Steve ?

**Steve** : T'avais qu'à lire le dernier chapitre.

Sandro se met à bouder.

**Ray-Yami** : Bah moi je le reconnais, c'est le vendeur d'iPhone de la Saison 1 !

**Hans** : Arr mais de qui tu parles ? Et qu'elle Saison 1 ?

**Ray-Yami** : Bah t'as cru quoi, j'ai lu toutes les autres lignes d'univers pour faire passer le temps.

Personne ne comprend Ray-Yami et il y a un gros blanc genant.

**Stari** : Bah quoi pourquoi on me regarde comme ça ?

**Steve** : Et bien pour faire simple, je suis le nouvel auteur de la fic et maintenant les chapitres seront bien plus fréquents !

**GamesRet** : Ouais c'est pour ça qu'on attends depuis 4 mois un nouveau chapitre.

Un "Oof" lointain se fait entendre.

**Farid** : On as bien fait d'installer Pouleto aux commandes de la base.

**Steve** : Non non non et non, il n'y a rien qui va ici, un nugget qui pilote une base spaciale ? Mais où suis-je donc tombé... Il faut que je recommence sur des bases saines...

Steve arrache un morceau du continuum espace-temps et saute dans la brèche qui se referme instantanement.

**DonMusik** : C'est normal ça ?

**Papi-Yami** : Bof, c'est banal, j'ai vu mieux et j'ai vu pire...

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU CENTRE DE L'UNIVERS :

[DÉMARRAGE DE L'ANALYSE]

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ANALYSE COMPLÉTÉE]

.

.

.

[LE SYSTÈME RISQUE D'ÊTRE ENDOMMAGÉ]

.

.

[ÊTES VOUS SÛR DE VOULOIR REDÉMARRER LA LIGNE D'UNIVERS ?]

.

[Y/N]

.

.

[Yes]

.

.

[LE REDÉMARRAGE COMPLET AURA LIEU DANS 23:59:59]

.

.

.

[VEUILLEZ PATIENTER...]

**Ray-Yami (extrèmement loin)** : PUTAIN ON AS UNE HEURE DE RETARD, TU VAS QUAND MEME PAS RECOMMENCER ?! ET ELLE EST OÙ MA PRISON A CIEL OUVERT ?

**Steve** : C'était quoi ce bruit ? Bon c'est surement sans importance...

Le Super Ordinateur Quantique du Centre de l'Univers fait passer le décompte de 23h restantes a 23 secondes restantes.

**Tout le Monde (toujours aussi loin)** : Ah voila, je préfère...

**Steve** : Bon maintenant que j'ai les pleins pouvoirs sur la fanfic, que le premier chapitre commence...

Un bel après-midi de <strike>Mars</strike> <strike>Janvier</strike> NOVEMBRE, T̯h̗͠o͏̤̘̮͎m͉̪̟a̞̩͠s͎̟̲̮ ̫̺C̸̥͈̼͕- L'ERMITE MODERNE envoya une cassette à sa communauté...

**VHS de l'Ermite** : Est-ce que ça enregistre là ? On vas dire que oui ! Bonjour membres du Discord, si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que vous savez lire, c'est pas ça mon texte, merde.

La VHS explose dans le lecteur.

**Papi-Yami** : Hey ! C'était mon lecteur VHS !

**Ezekith** : Non t'as mal lu, c'est la VHS qui à explosée, pas le lecteur.

Papi-Yami regarde son lecteur VHS qui est bel et bien intacte.

**Farid** : Bon bah, mes ami-e-ux-s je suppose que nous devons allez au 3 Rue des Pucelles car c'est écrit dans le script.

**Syn** : Pourquoi t'as fait un AVC en disant "ami" ?

Tout le monde se dirige vers le 3 Rue des Pucelles et fait face à un trou.

**Luc** : Wow on se croirait à Nîmes !

**Eliatron** : Allez on fait tous F3 + A pour recharger les Chunks.

Tout le monde sort un clavier de sa poche et appuie sur F3 + A en même temps.

**DonMusik (paniquant)** : ÇA MARCHE PAS, LE CHUNK CHARGE PAS !

**Temevu** : Tu lags car Warpy a pas redémarré le serveur.

Tout le monde entre dans l'immeuble... Sauf DonMusik qui tombe dans le trou.

**Ermite Blu-Ray** : Bonjour à toutes et tous, je suis l'Ermite Blu-Ray, l'Ermite "YouTube" Moderne à était enlevé par Henko et ses controlleurs dans une de leurs 7 gares SNCF et ils parient que vous ne pourrez jamais le retrouver !

**Ezekith** : Il faut que l'on retrouve l'Ermite !

**Satanizlas** : Et vous, vous devez nous aider !

Satanizlas pointe du doigt le mur et le fixe du regard.

**Stari** : Et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour traverser toutes les gares, je vous conseil de-

**Greta Thunberg** : PRENDRE LE VELO, VOUS AVEZ VOLÉ MES RÊVES ET MON ENF-

Tout le monde s'enfuit de l'immeuble en direction de la Gare du Nord.

**Booba** : J'ai un huissier qui arrive, tiens tiens tiens... Et plutôt que de fuir il me vient droit dessus...

**Kaaris** : Je ne peux pas t'octogone sans être à ta portée...

**Booba** : Pauvre fou, mon Stand "OKLM" est bien plus puissant et rapide que ton vulgaire "2-7 2-7 93", prépare toi à mourir !

Booba arrête le temps grâce à son Stand OKLM sauf que tout le monde s'en fout et passe à côté de lui.

**Sandro** : Ça a l'air plutôt tranquille par ici.

**Commu** : L'habit ne fait pas le moine, surtout avec Henko !

**???** : Alors comme ça on s'octogone à la Gare du Nord sans moi ?

Une mystérieuse silhouette s'approche...

**Gaby** : En même temps je vous comprend, je suis tellement bon en MMA que j'envoie des enfants à l'hosto rien qu'en les regardant !

**Ray-Yami** : Miroir.

**Gaby** : NOOOOOOO-

Gaby s'auto-octogonise et explose.

**Luc** : On as encore eu de la chance !

**Afuu** : Mais toujours aucune trace de l'Ermite...

Tout le monde avance en direction d'un métro abandonné.

**Deladess** : Mais comment va-t-on retrouver l'Ermite si on ne voit plus rieeeen du tout ?

**Innocence** : Il y a peut-être un interrupteur dans un des wagon, il ne faut pas oublier de vérifier !

**Farid** : Bon c'est fini les références à Hotel Mario ? Nan car faudrait faire avancer le scénario là...

Tout le monde regarde Farid bizarrement.

**Farid** : MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT ?

**GamesRet** : Le vrai Farid n'aurais jamais dit ça !

**Syn** : Scooby-Gang, il est temps de voir qui est sous ce masque !

Syn retire la peau du visage de Farid révélant sa véritable identité...

**Tout le Monde** : SANS UNDERTALE ?!

**Stari** : Sora de Kingdom Hearts ?!

**Farid** : MAIS NON VOUS M'AVEZ JUSTE ARRACHER LE VISAGE BANDE DE CON ! REMETTEZ LE MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Bambou agrafe le visage de Farid sur son crâne.

**Bambou** : Voila, il est comme neuf !

**Farid** : Je vous hais tellement…

**Yaourt** : T'as qu'à dire que ça te fais une burqa, connard.

Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans le métro...

**Satanizlas** : T'as apporter une lampe ?

**Tout le Monde dans un rayon de 2km** : NON !

**Leo Labien** : Ouais j'en ai une.

Leo Labien pointe sa lampe de poche en direction des bruits de pas.

**Nabuco** : Aaaaaaah mes yeux de weebs souffrent !

**Ezekith** : Je savais que Nabuco était liée au complot du kidnapping de l'Ermite ! C'était écrit dans le mode d'emploi !

Tout le monde sort un mode d'emploi de sa poche et commence à le lire.

**Tout le Monde** : Ah oui c'est vrai.

**Nabuco** : J'ai kidnappé l'Ermite pour venger Cyrix après l'affaire VoxMenteur et je vous ai mis sur la mauvaise piste en me faisant passer pour Henko !

Les lumières du métro s'allument, c'était en réalité une salle de torture pour coussins.

**Nabuco** : Okay de base c'était mon Donjon SM pour quand Keith viens me rendre visite mais bon ça passe aussi comme salle de torture.

**Ray-Yami** : Je bande contre mon gré, ça ne me plait pas du tout.

**Yoka (gênée)** : Shiritakunakatta !

Nabuco ramasse une copie du Ban Hammer et se met à avancer en direction de... 80% du casting de la fic ? Je sais pas comment nommer le groupe.

**Germone** : Oh non on vas tous être bannis ! C'est horrible !

**Tout le Monde** : GERMONE ! GERMONE ! GERMONE !

Nabuco marche une punaise et tombe au sol.

**Nabuco** : AAAAAAH MON PIED ! J'AURAIS DU ÉCOUTER MON PÈRE ET NETTOYER MA CHAMBRE !

**Syn** : Je prie pour qu'elle ne soit pas vaccinée contre le thetanos !

**Thanos** : Pourquoi on parle de moi alors que je cultive juste mes mangues ?

Et c'est ainsi que l'Ermite fut sauver par 80% des personnages de la fanfic.

FIN.

**Lecteurs** : C'EST TOUT ?

**Steve** : Bah quoi ?

À SUIVRE... DEMAIN !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crois que j'ai réussi à hacker le hacker ! Prafiat ! Il ne peut normalement pas lire ce message, ne lui en parlez surtout pas ! Si je suis repéré notre mission serais voué à l'échec ! Les prochaines instructions devraient arriver d'ici à la semaine prochaine alors restez à l'affut !  
-█ █ █ █ █ , 2019


	2. Tellement Drole

PRECEMENT : IL N'Y AS PAS EU DE CHAPITRES DEPUIS 4 MOIS ET DEMI !

**Omega** : Heeeeeeeey... C'EST PAS TRÈS TRÈS GENTIL TOUT ÇA !

**Sandro** : C'est surtout vrai.

Sandro dab sur fond de AirHorn.

**Omega** : [BLAGUE SUR LES PORTUGAIS]

**Playermy **: Ah ah, je dirais même que [AUTRE BLAGUE SUR LES PORTUGAIS]

Ray-Yami fait griller du pain par la pensée.

**Ray-Yami** : Hehe, je suis surpuissant mais j'utilise mes pouvoirs que pour faire des trucs du quotidien et plus ça TRIGGERED Luc à distance.

**Papi-Yami** : T'aurais pas pu faire griller un Ju**lien Lepers** ?

**Papi-Liatron** : Putain on se fait même censuré nos blagues sur les Ju**jitsus**.

Cyrix et Hans Lallemand arrivent.

**Cyrix** : Eeeeeeuh l'élimination... On as eu des votes, je sais plus combiens parcontre...

**Hans** : Toi tu vis, toi tu vis, toi tu crèves.

Hans Lallemand pointe du doigt Papi-Liatron qui explose.

**DonMusik** : Enfin, un Nazi en moins.

**Playermusik** : Moi aussi je suis content mais en fait je suis éliminé donc je suis pas sensé être là.

L'hologramme de Playermusik disparait, une Larme de SJW coule sur la joue de DonMusik.

**Sandro** : Ah ah c'est comme dans la SAISON 1 ! Et oui Jamy je fais de l'humour meta.

**Syn (Ear Rape)** : Ta gueule.

Syn rebranche son micro.

**Syn** : Oups j'avais pas branché mon micro correctement.

**Hans**: L'épreuve du jour consiste à [IDÉE FOIREUSE MAIS DROLE] !

Tout le monde réussi sauf Macrolox- Macrolux- Macrolar- PUTAIN C'EST DUR A PRONONCER FAIT CHIEERR ! Bon bah des gens perdent l'épreuve.

**Omega** : Ho ho ho ha ha, ho ho ho he ha.

**Commu** : Salut vieille branche !

**GamesRet** : Ce n'est pas le vrai chapitre, TU T'ES FAIT **GNOMED** !

⣿⣿⣿⣿⠏⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠙⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⡏⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⡿⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⢸⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣤⣀⢠⣶⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣷⣾⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⡟⣻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣟⠉⠙⢹⣿⣏⠉⢹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡿⢿⡿⢿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⣿⣿⠟⠋⠄⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣟⡛⠛⢛⣛⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⡟⠁⠄⠄⠄⠹⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿  
⡇⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠘⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⡏⠛⠿⠛⠻⣿  
⡇⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠄⠘⢻⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⣿⠟⠄⠄⠄⠄⣠⣽  
⣇⣀⠄⣀⡀⢀⠄⠄⠄⠄⠙⠛⠛⠿⣿⢿⠿⠟⠛⠄⠄⠄⠄⠈⢿⣿

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : normalman y a 1 gnomm an ASKI mé jeu c pa ci leu sitt acceptt l'ASKI deso lé zami (U//3//U) (é là y a 1 emogui japoné ki fé 1 bizou)

DE RETOUR DANS UN MONDE MIEUX ECRIT :

**Farid** : C'était quoi ça au juste ?

**Stari** : Probablement un gag de Premier Avril ultra prévisible.

**Norowa** : Faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Le bras de Norowa tombe.

Ezekith: « JE PARLE DANS LE STYLE DES TOUT PREMIERS CHAPITRES ET PERSONNE PEUT M'EN EMPECHER ! »

Sandro : « OUAIS MAIS C'EST PAS TOI QUI DECIDE ! C'EST MON ROLE DANS LA FIC DE FAIRE DES REFERENCES AUX AUTRES SAISONS, SALE VOLEUR ! »

Farid se retourne au ralentit.

Farid : « Mmmh, on parle de moi ici ? »

DonMusik : « Facho. »

**Omega** : Bon ça me fais chier, on efface tout et on recommence.

Omega arrache les pages de ce "chapitre ?" de son Document Word, rien de tout ce que vous venez de lire est canon, c'était une blague, un hi-hi ha-ha, jpp.

A SUIVRE... ? En fait je sais pas, on en est où exactement ? Entre le Chapitre 10 et 11 ? Je pense que oui, putain c'est pas clair, à quoi bon faire un chapitre s'il ne sert à rien et sera surement supprimé à la sortie du véritable Chapitre 11 (Chapitre 11 > Half-Life 3), tout comme le faux Chapitre Final de la Saison 3 qui était vide afin de troll les gens qui avaient les notif par mail activées, mais après tout qu'est-ce qu'une blague ? Vous avez 4 heures.

**Farid** : Une blague c'est ça ! [BLAGUE SUR LES MUSULMANS MEME SI FARID NE L'EST PLUS]

**Playermusik Holographique** : FARID NOOOOOOOOOOO-

Farid explose, ce qui détruit définitivement ce chapitre écrit en 1h.

A SUIVRE POUR DE VRAI !

**Luc** : Aaaaah je suis TRIGGERED à distance car Ray est trop pété et c'est pas drole !

**Ray-Yami** : Ta gueule retourne jouer à Kingdom Hearts sans la clé.

**Papi-Yami** : Espèce de Ju**manji** !

Luc et les Yamis se retrouvent dans la jungle.

**Ray-Yami** : Bravo la censure du 1er Avril, on est paumé dans la jungle maintenant...

**Luc** : Il vas falloir coopéré si nous voulons surv-

**Papi-Yami** : Non.

Papi-Yami entre "/kill" dans le tchat et meurt, il lache un morceau de Viande Pourrie.

**Ray-Yami** : NAAAAAAAAAAN CE N'EST PAS LA VIANDE QU'IL ME FAUT POUR MA QUÊTE DANS MORROWIIIIND !

**Luc** : C'est pas très respectueux tout ça.

Un cube avec écrit dessus "Le Respect" se pends à un arbre.

**Luc** : Bravo Ray, t'as tuer le respect !

**Ray-Yami** : Je me casse.

Ray-Yami se téléporte jusqu'au plateau de l'émission.

**Cyrix** : Désolé Ray mais tu es résté 5 mois hors des limites de l'émission tu es éliminé...

**Ray-Yami** : Ferme ta gueule et prends mes 5€ de la pitiée.

**Hans** : Arr, si ça parle d'argent ça me conviens moi !

Ray-Yami lance 5€ à la gueule de Cyrix, la pièce se plante dans son front.

**Cyrix** : AAAAAH AIDEZ MOI JE VAIS MOURIR !

**Playermy** : Mais non c'est pas un chapitre officiel, tout ce qui se passe ici n'est pas canon.

**Cyrix** : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Cyrix retire la pièce de son front, du sang commence à couler par terre.

**Stari** : Je pense qu'il est temps d'arreter cette blague ultra lourde.

**Norowa** : Ouais, mes épaules vont tomber tellement qu'elle est lourde cette vanne !

Omega supprime le chapitre.

**Omega** : Hey les lecteurs, vous êtes pas trop salés j'espère ? Le vrai chapitre est bientot fini, c'était pour vous faire patienter que j'ai sortis ce chapitre du 1er Avril.

**Les Lecteurs** : VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE OMEGA !

**Syn** : Maintenant que j'y pense il est techniquement sortis le 31 Mars, donc ta blague est ratée, PD.

"A SUIVRE POUR DE VRAI" POUR DE VRAI !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE ? C'EST JUSTE LE POISSON DU 31 MARS MAIS SUR UN AUTRE SITE ! JE ME SUIS FAIT AVOIR ET JE SUIS UN HOMME EN COLÈRE ! ENFIN NON JE SUIS PAS UN MEC PUTAIN !  
-█ █ █-█ █ █ █ 2019
> 
> Je me permet d'interrompre cette fnafictoin parce qu'on se fout un peu de ma gueule, c'est du vol et du plagiat, j'aime pas trop les voleurs et les fils de pute... Dans cette fnafiction le héros se fait engueuler au debut par ses amis pour son retard, comme dans le Faux Chapitre 11 du 31 Mars, j'appelle ça du plagiat.  
-█ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ █ 2019


	3. Et Maintenant la Pub !

**Stari** : Mmmh, c'est bon les Ferreros !

**Farid** : STARI NON !

Farid attrape le paquet de Ferreros de Stari et l'écrase au sol.

**Farid** : Stari, c'est le Novembre Sans Noix et il y a de la noisette dans les Ferreros !

**Stari** : Mais alors qu'est-ce que je vais manger ? J'ai tellement faim...

Farid sort un petit sachet vide de sa poche.

**Farid** : DES _NOIX SANS NOIX_™ !

**Stari** : Très bien, je vais y goûter alors...

Stari se verse le sachet de rien sur la langue.

**Stari** : Oh mon dieu, ça à des saveurs... Exotiques et un petit goût sauvage, un peu comme du poulet...

**Mac Lesggy** : Et bien c'est parce que ces _NOIX SANS NOIX_™ sont cultivées en Afrique par des enfants qui s'en régalent ! Voici un témoignage !

Mac Lesggy pointe son micro à un cadavre en décomposition.

**Stari et Farid** : MERCI LES _NOIX SANS NOIX_™ D'AFRIQUE !

**Mac Lesggy** : Un paquet offert pour tout achat de 2 tubes de dentifrice !

AUTRE PUB :

**Papi-Yami** : Avant, j'était toujours salé sur Pokeyman Chaud Don, je ne gagnais aucun combat... Mais ça, c'était avant !

**Papi-Liatron** : Maintenant on as découvert "Le Pokaydèxe de Grolard" et on a plus aucun sel a expulsé en jouant !

Les Papis lisent le Pokaydèxe de Grolard.

**Papi-Yami** : ET VOILÀ ILS ONT RETIRÉ POISKAIL ET FEROWESH CES ENCULÉS ! ET MON ÉQUIPE J'EN FAIT QUOI MAINTENANT ?

**Giorgio Reshkaf** : MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ILS ONT SEULEMENT SUPPRIMER LES DÉS 5, 2 ET 3 ! COMMENT ELLE FONCTIONNE MA TEAM MAINTENANT ?

**Papi-Liatron** : MAIS C'ÉTAIT SÛR EN FAIT ! REGARDE LA TÊTE DU DIRECTEUR GÉNÉRAL DU JEU ET DIT MOI QUE C'EST PAS UN J-

Le CNC interrompt votre programme pour vous parler d'AntiSémitisme avec Alain Soral !

**Alain Soral** : L'AntiSémitisme, c'est quoi ? C'est quand t'ouvres ton placard et que c'est vide à cause de ces mites ! Notre pays est infestés par ces mites et personne ne fait rien, ça je le dis dans mon livre, les chiffres ne mentent pas !

**Eric Zemmour** : Oui et la seconde plus grande menace pour la France c'est l'E-Slam, c'est de pire en pire, avant on envoyait lettres maintenant on envoie des e-mails, avant on écoutait du slam maintenant on écoute de l'E-Slam ! Notre culture se perd !

**Usul** : MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! L'E-SLAM ET CES MITES REPRÉSENTENT LE PROGRÈS ! BANDE DE RÉACTIONNAIRES !

Okay c'était une mauvaise idées, voici un documentaire sur les poivrons.

**Commu** : Les poivrons en Russie soviétique c'est toute une culture !

**Sandro** : Les graines viennent d'abord du Portugal par Bat-

AUTRE PUB CAR C'EST CHIANT :

**Ray-Yami** : Bonjour à tous, je suis Ray-Yami, directeur général, scénariste et graphiste pour Onirarium mais aussi président d'Arcanes Corp !

**Commu** : Mais nan tu nous a coupés avant qu'on parle du transport de graines en BatMobile…

Commu s'en va en jetant des graines sur Ray-Yami, un oiseau se pose sur sa tête.

**Ray-Yami** : "Onirarium 2 - Maintenant Ça Va Chier" est en cours de développement et dans ce jeu, vous incarnez Waluigi, qui as pour but de détrôner le vendeur de tacos du Lac Sanguin !

**Luc (toujours en bas de l'immeuble)** : OUAAAAIS WALUIGI WALUIGI WALUIGI !

Luc sautille tout seul en bas de l'immeuble de Ray-Yami.

**Ray-Yami** : Votre première mission sera d'aller acheter des ingrédients, mais attention ! Le jeu se déroule le 10 Septembre 2001, des complications peuvent toujours avoir lieu !

**Commu** : Comme un manque de poivrons...

L'oiseau retire son masque, révélant que c'était Sandro déguisé depuis le début.

**Sandro** : Poivrons, qui sont transportés par Houloucouptère afin d'être directement déposés dans les BatMobiles !

**Ray-Yami** : Sortez de chez moi où j'appelle les flics.

DERNIÈRE PUB :

**Didi** : ROOOOH NON JE SUIS ENCORE MORT AVANT MOM !

**Coco** : Vu ton skill c'est pas étonnant...

**Didi** : Ça vous arrive aussi de mourir sur Isaac avant Mom ?

Tout le monde est embarrassé et ne répond pas.

**Voix Lointaine** : TU PUES JUSTE LA MEEEEER-

**Didi** : Rien que pour vous, nous avons mis au point un service qui vous simplifiera la vie !

**Coco** : LA HOTLINE ISAAC !

Didi prends son téléphone Wiko Fever.

**Didi** : Oui allo, je suis à Depth 1 et j'ai plus qu'un coeur, je fais quoi ?

**Téléphone** : Va dans la Curse Room ça peut être que bénéfique !

**Didi** : Merci, au revoir !

À SUIVRE… DEMAIN ! Ah merde le site est down... Double ration le 5 Novembre alors !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non flemme, pas de message à la fin.  
-homme_pas_mystèrieux.txt


	4. Voila, Mutés et...

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS UN APPARTEMENT :

**Syn** : Dit, quand tu joues à Kingdom Hearts sur émulateur, est-ce que tu met du scotch sur la caméra de ton PC ?

**Stari** : Bah non pourquoi ?

**Syn** : Bah si t'as un agent du FBI Chinois qui te regardes en train de jouer sur une copie illégale du jeu tu peux aller en prison.

Stari fait une crise existentielle.

**Stari** : J'aime pas le riz, comment je vais faire si on l'envoie en prison là-bas ?

**Syn** : C'est ton problème mon pote.

**Stari** : Tu penses qu'ils livrent des chips aux prisons Chinoises ?

**Kéblos - Épisode 1 "La Prison Chinoise"**

**Stari** : Bon, j'ai préparer mes affaires pour s'ils viennent me chercher, j'ai ma Keyblade et mon bouclier de prêts !

**Syn** : Nan mais mec, t'as juste collé les clefs de l'appart sur un manche à balais et dessiné Mickey sur le couvercle de la poubelle...

**Stari** : Comme disait Donald, "la bravoure et un coeur pur peuvent venir à bout de tout adversaire !"

Syn fouille dans un tiroir et en sort quelque chose.

**Syn** : Ou alors tu fais plus classique, un flingue.

**Stari** : Ouais ça marche aussi.

UN PEU PLUS TARD...

**Stari** : Dans le doute faudrait que je m'entraine à pas lâcher le savon.

**Syn** : Bah non c'est des Asiats' tu risque rien même si tu la lâches.

**Stari** : Et si on est sur écoute, tu viens de traiter "Tchang", l'employé chargé de nous surveiller, de petite bite.

Syn fait lui aussi une crise existentielle.

**Syn** : Nan mais pourquoi ils nous surveillent NOUS en particulier ? Pourquoi pas Trump ou Macron ?

**Stari** : C'est audacieux de ta part d'assumer qu'ils ne font pas parti du complot...

Syn passe en mode ＨＹＰＥＲＴＨＩＮＫ.

**Syn** : Mais attends, les Chinois ils ont une journée d'avance sur nous, donc ça veut dire qu'ils vont venir HIER !

**Stari** : Rah les crevards, ils ont pas prévenus les Etats-Unis pour le 11 Septembre alors qu'ils le savaient à l'avance ! 

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

**Stari (chuchotant)** : Putain je sais pas quelle connerie on va dire demain mais ils sont déjà là !

**Livreur** : Il y a quelqu'un ? C'est pour ici la pizza ?

**Syn (chuchotant)** : Stratégie exceptionnelle, ils essaient de nous faire croire au vieux coup du livreur...

Stari détache les clefs de l'appartement du balais et ouvre la porte.

**Syn** : STARI ATTENTION ! C'EST UN PIÈGE !

**Livreur** : Ça fera 20€ les 2 pizz-

Syn tire sur le livreur qui tombe mort au sol.

**Syn** : Merde c'était vraiment le livreur...

**Stari** : PIZZAS GRATUIIIIITES !

Stari rentre les pizzas et le cadavre dans l'appartement.

**Syn** : Point positif, on a des pizzas. Point négatif, le livreur est mort et le FBI Chinois nous a surement entendu.

**Stari (la bouche pleine)** : Point négatif, on AVAIT des pizzas.

Syn se cogne la tête contre le mur.

**Stari** : Tu penses qu'Omega et Player se sont fait arrêter par le FBI Chinois eux aussi ?

**Syn** : Player est en vacance en Grèce et Omega s'est fait virer.

**Stari** : C'est dégueulasse, pourquoi Player m'a pas invité en Grèce ? Ça me correspond parfaitement comme pays !

Syn regarde Stari en étant blasé.

**Stari** : MAIS NON PAS CETTE GRAISSE LÀ ABRUTIT !

**Syn** : Et pourtant...

À SUIVRE… CE SOIR !


	5. En Fait, Il est où Don ?

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE BUG DE CHUNK :

**DonMusik** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Ça fait 5 jours que je tombe donc ça fait moins peur mais bon, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

DonMusik s'écrase contre un logo bleu et rouge sur fond blanc.

**DonMusik** : Beurk, les couleurs du patriarcat néo-fasciste des États-Unis, où est-ce que j'ai bien pu tomber ?

**Logo** : POPUTEMUSIKU !

**Pop Team Musik !**

**BroMusik** : Hey Don !

**DonMusik** : Oui quoi ?

BroMusik gifle DonMusik.

**BroMusik** : T'es énervé ?

**DonMusik** : Un peu, tu m'as fait pire

BroMusik attrape DonMusik, le jette dans sa chambre et dévisse la poignée de porte.

**BroMusik** : Et maintenant ?

**DonMusik** : ...

**BroMusik** : Ça ne réponds pas à ma question !

PLUS TARD :

**DonMusik** : On va au KFC ?

**BroMusik** : OUAIS !

**Playermusik** : NON ! CE N'EST PAS VEGAN ET VOUS ENGRAISSEZ LE CAPITALISME !

DonMusik se laisse tomber sur ses genoux pendant que BroMusik s'en fout.

**DonMusik (sanglotant)** : Pendant toutes ces années je croyais que KFC "Karl Fait la Cuisine" mais en réalité cela veut dire… "Komment Façonner le Capital" !

**Playermusik** : Je suis désolé de t'avoir appris ça...

**BroMusik** : Ils sont de droite les poulets ?

PLUS TARD :

**BroMusik** : Fortnite c'est bien.

**Kraken et DonMusik** : OUAIS !

**Farid** : Les culs des skins sont pas ouf en vrai...

BroMusik se retourne vers la caméra.

**BroMusik** : ...Si t'es un attardé !

**DonMusik** : Dit tout de suite que j'ai pas de goûts, ça ira plus vite...

**Kraken (confus)** : Quelle caméra ? Et je suis où en fait ?

Une ombre noire flottante arrive à toute vitesse et emporte Kraken.

**Kraken (au loin)** : Mais Maman je jouais avec mes amis...

**Mère de Kraken (au loin)** : A͜A̷̧͘͟A̛͡Ą̶͢͞A̵̧͟͜͠A̴̸̡̢͢A͟͢A̵̴̢̕A̵A̷͘͝A̢̧̛͝A̶̛͘͘-

PLUS TARD LE SOIR :

**BroMusik** : TUTU TU TU !

**Farid** : TU TU TUUU TULULU !

**DonMusik** : Halloween c'est fini, on arrête avec Megalovania car j'essaie de dormir...

BroMusik met une citrouille sur la tête de DonMusik.

**Farid** : C'est toujours l'événement Halloween de la fic, donc jusqu'à preuve du contraire...

**BroMusik** : C'est Halloween. Et en plus ton casque te protège des attaques de grands méchants noi-

DonMusik se bouche les oreilles et retourne se coucher avec la citrouille sur sa tête.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN AU 3 RUE DES PUCELLES :

**Ray-Yami** : T'as trouver du diamant ?

**DonMusik (dans le trou)** : NOOOOON !

**Ray-Yami** : Putain mais comment elle avance après moi ma fic...

Steve arrive de nulle-part et attrape Ray-Yami par l'épaule.

**Steve** : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

**Ray-Yami** : Que je fais ma propre fanfic basée sur Minecraft.

**Steve** : C'est impossible ! Il n'est sensé y avoir qu'un seul auteur !

Ray-Yami s'en va en faisant des doigts.

**Ray-Yami (au loin)** : BALEEEEEEEK !

**Steve** : ON SE REVERRA ! RAY "PAS UN MEC MAIS MYSTÉRIEUX" YAMI !


	6. Ray-Yami dans "Le Casse du Siècle"

**Syn et Ezekith (chantonnant)** : Trollix, Trollix, on est les Trollix !

**Sandro (chantonnant)** : On troll les gens et on rigole... On est des trolls !

**Stari (chantonnant)** : ET JE SUIS LE GROS TROLL QUI FAIT TOUT-TEUH LES RÈGLES !

Les Trollix entrent dans une salle d'arcade par la porte arrière.

**Ray-Yami** : Bon, j'espère que tu connais le plan au moins...

**Eliatron** : Évidement que je connais le plan ! On entre dans la grotte, on vole les trésors et on se barre !

Tout le monde sort de la salle d'arcade.

**Papi-Liatron** : Depuis quand la porte arrière de notre base est ouverte ?

**Ray-Yami** : Elle est PAS ouverte, allez on monte.

**Papi-Yami** : C'est moi qui conduis car c'est bientôt mon anniversaire !

Tout le monde monte dans la voiture, même les Trollix qui se cachent dans le coffre.

**Eliatron** : Euh pourquoi la voiture avance pas ?

**Papi-Yami** : On fait un tour complet de la Terre par microseconde, c'est pour ça que t'as l'impression qu'on avance pas.

Papi-Yami passe la seconde vitesse.

**Papi-Liatron** : Oooh oui c'est le genre de vitesse que j'aime ! Pas moins de 39 et pas plus de 45 kilomètres/heure !

**Ray-Yami** : Bon espérons que tout se passe comme prévu.

LE LENDEMAIN À MIDI :

**Eliatron** : T'es sûr qu'on est pas perdus ? On vient de traverser une ville, une jungle, un désert et Venise...

**Ray-Yami** : On a aussi écraser 3 piétons.

La voiture entre dans un restaurant en détruisant un mur.

**Papi-Yami** : On y est, descendez.

**Ray-Yami** : Bonjour à tous, je suis Ray "Pas un Mec, Mais Mystérieux" Yami ! Si vous me laissez entrer dans votre salle des coffres tout se passeras bien...

**Cuisinier** : ¿ Qué ?

Ray-Yami et son gang entrent dans l'arrière boutique du restaurant qui est en fait une grotte.

**Eliatron** : Alors, vous avez trouvé quoi ?

**Papi-Liatron** : Un stack d'or, 23 émeraudes et 36 diamants.

Ray-Yami jette sa pioche au sol.

**Ray-Yami** : PUTAIN MAIS JE VOULAIS DU CHARBON MOI ! Bon on emporte quand même, on peut surement faire des échanges avec ça.

**???** : PAS SI VITE !

Une statue de chevalier décorative se met à bouger.

**Percefoge** : JE SUIS PERCEFOGE ! GARDIEN DES TRÉSORS DU LAC SANGUIN ET-

**Syn (chantonnant)** : Trollix, Trollix, les Trollix sont là !

Ezekith pousse Percefoge dans le lac, il se met à couler.

**Ray-Yami** : Si vous voulez mon trésor il va falloir me passer sur le corps !

**GamesRet** : Dit comme ça, ça fait très gay mais ok.

GamesRet pousse aussi Ray-Yami dans le lac.

**Papi-Yami** : Ça me rappel mon film préféré, "Les Aventures JDR - Episode 2", c'est ton film préféré aussi ?

**Papi-Liatron** : Nan moi je préfère "La Chute" même si la fin me fais pleurer, le héros méritais pas de mourir !

Stari arrive et pousse les Papis dans le lac.

**Stari** : Moi mon film du MCU préféré c'est Ant-Man.

**Cuisinier** : Tengo que llamar a la policia.

Le Cuisinier sort du restaurant et va voir la police.

**DidiLaPolice** : Alors comme ça les Trollix sont entrés dans votre restaurant et fouillent vos coffres ?

**Cuisinier** : Los tacos son mi comida.

DidiLaPolice et Nabucop entrent dans le restaurant.

**Nabucop** : POLICE NATIONALE ! NOUS VOUS ARRÊTONS POUR BRAQUAGE DE RESTAURANT !

**DidiLaPolice** : Aaaah mais on fait une blague, on sait très bien que vous n'êtes pas les Trollix, vous êtes les employés du restaurant !

Syn (avec une moustache) tends un tacos à Nabucop.

**Syn (avec une moustache)** : ¿ Quieres ?

**Nabucop** : Merci bien Sanchez, sur ce, nous partons à la recherche des Trollix.

**Sandro (avec un poncho)** : Buen día a ustedes.

La police s'en va et emporte le tacos.

**Ezekith** : Très bien, j'ai cacher un micro dans le tacos, ils sont sur écoute !

**Tacos Haut-Parleur** : Pedro, je suis désolé de vous annoncer que les Trollix ont pris la fuite...

Un bruit de moteur se fait entendre.

**Tacos Haut-Parleur** : Officier Steve des Flics de la Police, je peux vous assurer que les Trollix sont encore dans ce restaurant.

**Stari** : VITE VITE EMPORTEZ TOUT ET MONTEZ DANS LA VOITURE ON DOIT SE CASSER !

Les Trollix vident les coffres, sautent dans la voiture de Ray-Yami et s'enfuient en détruisant un autre mur.

**Steve** : Je vous avez dit qu'ils étaient encore là !

**GamesRet** : TU NOUS AURA JAMAIS ! ESPÈCE DE FILS DE P-

**Ezekith** : REGARDE OÙ TU CONDUIS !

La voiture tombe dans le lac et prend feu.

**Steve** : C'est encore une victoire pour les Flics de la Police !

**Syn (au fond du lac)** : Bloup bloup !

DE RETOUR DANS LE MONDE RÉEL... ?

**Steve** : Alors, il était comment le film ?

**Eliatron** : Bof, c'était pas ouf.

**Commu** : J'était même pas dedans...

Steve jette le script du chapitre dans un broyeur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay c'est bon tout est en place, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, si vous voulez vous aussi que la fic reprenne son format habituel il va falloir agir vite en commentant sous CE chapitre la toute première citation de DonMusik se trouvant dans le tout premier Chapitre de la Saison 1, je compte sur vous pour faire passer le mot par MP aux membres du serveur que vous considerez comme qualifiés, même si je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'envoyer le commentaire va faire... Les premiers résultats peuvent prendre entre une heure et une journée à arriver.  
-█ █ █ █ █ , 2019


	7. Épiphanie

**Steve** : Oh regardez l'heure ! Ça fait 5 jours qu'il n'y a pas eu de chapitre !

**Ezekith** : STEVE ! Ispiss du BRONLURE ! Où est le chapitre ?

**Steve** : Doigte ta mère.

Steve fais une Danse Fortnite.

**Stari (dégouté)** : Urgh... C'est bien plus crade que "suce ton père" comme phrase...

**Syn** : Ça y est, j'en ai marre ! Rends la fic à Omega sale fils de pu-

Steve mute Syn.

**Steve** : Non, il a était viré.

**Ray-Yami** : On s'en fout ! Fais quelque chose !

**Steve** : Non.

GamesRet et d'autres membres du serveur arrivent chez Steve.

**GamesRet** : Si !

**Steve** : NON.

**Farid** : Si ! Même si je lis pas la fic.. 

Steve se colle une fausse moustache rousse.

**Steve** : NO !

**Sandro** : D'accord s'en est fini, GROS FLEMMARD, je quitte le serveur.

**Temevu** : Tu vas quitter Trash aussi ?

Sandro fait ses valises.

**Steve** : Okay mais d'abord, je dois pisser chez Mario.

**Commu** : Non pauvre con ! Tu dois rendre sa fic à Omega !

Steve se retrouve maintenant au Royaume Champignon.

**Steve** : C'est l'heure de pisser.

**Goomba** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ?!

**Steve** : Je pisse.

Les membres du serveur ouvre la porte des chiottes et tombent sur Steve qui parle à une chateigne.

**Tout le Monde** : STEVE !

**Steve** : MAIS PUTAIN !

Tout le monde commence à hurler sur Steve.

**Luc** : MES AMIS ! JE VAIS ÊTRE RAPIDE : J'AI EU UNE ÉPIPHANIE ! Nous sommes le 11eme jour du 11eme mois de l'année, il y a eu 11 chapitres avant que Steve ne prenne le contrôle de la fic et dans 3 jours cela fera un an que le 10eme chapitre est sortie. La fic rebootera ou se dérebootera après le 21 Novembre ! C'est PeppAÏE Pig qui est descendue du ciel l'autre nuit, tout comme dans le générique et qui m'a dit "Salut mec, la fic redeviendra normale après le 21, groin groin et tout ça, peace" et si j'ai appris une chose dans la vie c'est qu'il faut toujours faire confiance aux cochons ! Alors marquez bien mes mots, 21 Novem-

**Discord** : Votre message à dépasser la limite de caractères.

Tout le monde se retourne et remarque que Steve s'est enfuit.

**Tout le Monde** : OH L'ENCU-

**Luc** : Vous m'avez écouter au moins ?

Un Thwomp tombe sur Luc.

**Steve** : Bon bah on dirait bien que j'ai mon chapitre du jour.

**Ray-Yami** : STEEE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok l'autre jour vous avez pas compris, vous deviez TOUS envoyer la premiere citation de DonMusik suivi de votre pseudo, bon pas grave, Stari et Ezekith y sont arriver eux au moins, pour les autres du fond qui avaient pas compris : Envoyez en commentaire la première citation DE JEAN-MARIE LE PEN ainsi que votre pseudo ! Ouais j'augmente la difficulté d'un cran cette fois... Ah et aussi, Ezekith et Stari, normalement quelque chose s'est activé sur Discord et seuls vous y avez accès pour le moment, faites moi savoir si quelque chose ne marche pas comme prévu, je devrais être capable de regler le problème. ET DITES AUX AUTRES MEMBRES DU SERVEUR DE LIRE CE CHAPITRE ! C'EST IMPORTANT !  
-█ █ █ █ █, 2019


	8. Viens, On Joue

**Ray-Yami** : On joue a Terraria ?

**Temevu** : Allez

Et ils jouèrent a Terraria.

FIN.

PAUSE PUB :

**Voix Off (Ear Rape)** : VOUS AIMEZ LES JEUX AVEC DES GRAPHISMES RÉVOLUTIONNAIRES ? UNE HISTOIRE PRENANTE ? ET PLUS DE 15 MILLIONS DE TÉLÉCHARGEMENTS SUR LE PLAY STORE ?

**GamesRet** : Euh... Non ?

**Voix Off (Ear Rape)** : ET BIEN ALORS JOUEZ A LA MISE A JOUR [GRAND DAD 666 D'ONIRARIUM](https://gamejolt.com/games/Onirarium/333331) ! LES GRAPHISMES SONT LITTERALEMENT FAIT SOUS PAINT ! L'HISTOIRE EST FOIREUSE ET IL Y A ZERO TÉLÉCHARGEMENTS SUR LE PLAY STORE !

Tout le monde s'en fout.

**Voix Off (Ear Rape)** : Très bien, AVEC NOTRE JUS DE CACTUS VOUS ALLEZ POUVOIR GOUTER À LA RELIGION COMME VOUS NE L'AVEZ JAMAIS FAIT AVANT !

**Temevu** : Dorito.

**Farid** : Dodo.

Temevu mange des Doritos et Farid va dans une baignoire de boue pour faire la sieste.

FIN DE LA PUB :

**Tout le Monde** : Mais quel chapitre de merde !

**Steve** : Ouais bah Ray-Yami devait écrire un chapitre pour le 1er Avril mais il a rien fait, en fait c'est lui la bronlure dans cette histoire.

**Ray-Yami (au loins)** : TU M'AS PAS RAPPELLER QUE JE DEVAIS LE FAIRE ! MENTEUR !

A suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis de retour, préparez vous car Novembre n'était que le début, l'apocalypse approche...  
-Steve, 2020


End file.
